Equipo 7 Juntos hasta el final
by Aankaa
Summary: El equipo 7 vuelve a reunirse tras una difícil pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto en la que el primero es declarado muerto. Pero las cosas no son así y nada resulta como cada uno planea. ¿Sakura quiere matarse junto a Sasuke? ¿Naruto Sexto Hokage? Un pequeño objeto lo decidirá todo... El futuro del equipo 7 de repente reside en las manos de cierto Uchiha... ¿Quieren saber el final? ¡Lean!


Holi! ¿Cómo están? *-*

Es la primera vez que escribo un Fic de Naruto así que espero que les guste e.e  
Y... Recuerden que es todo mi imaginación porque en realidad espero (Más vale) que acabe de otra forma la historia xD

**N**aruto y **N**aruto **S**hippüden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto~

* * *

Narración

"Pensamientos"

_Diálogos_

* * *

**Capítulo único - Equipo 7... Juntos hasta el final...**

Sangre, dolor, muerte... Un montón de sensaciones espantosas podían incluso sentirse en el aire, el ambiente era pesado y para cualquiera, incluso del mejor humor caería deprimido cerca de allí, pero... ¿Cómo no estarlo? En la zona la vegetación había desaparecido por completo, no quedaba rastro de la vida que una vez hubo en la tierra. Un grupo de ninjas se amontonaba cerca de un Shinobi tirado en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida. La Kunoichi médica estaba arrodillada a un lado de él, comprobando si estaba o no con vida.

_-Esta muerto..._ -declaro en un susurro que apenas se logro escuchar para los presentes.

Todos bajaron las miradas en señal de respeto y alivio, algunos al cuerpo y otros al suelo. Sasuke Uchiha había sido derrotado por el hijo del cuarto Hokage en una pelea, por poco... Naruto casi muere y se lo tuvieron que llevar con Tsunade para que salvara su vida luego de que Sakura le diera primeros auxilios.

_-Sakura-san, es mejor que nos marchemos ya_ -dijo uno de los ninjas a sus espaldas, ella no apartaba la vista de su ex-compañero de equipo- _llevaremos el cuerpo._

_-No... Quiero, quiero despedirme a solas, por favor..._ -pidió en voz baja, a lo que el resto del grupo no pudo quejarse, simplemente se marcharon- _Sasuke..._

Tantos recuerdos llegaron de repente a su mente que es imposible nombrarlos todos; la primera vez que lo vio, cuando lo apoyaba en cada cosa que hacia en la academia, la emoción que sintió cuando les toco en el mismo equipo, la prueba de Kakashi, la primer misión... De esa forma empezaron a regresar a su mente en distinto orden, generando lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. La vez que la defendió en el examen Chunnin y ella detuvo su sello maldito, su despedida al marcharse de Konoha... Su respiración era pronunciada, la angustia la ataco. "Los sentimientos son una debilidad que sólo nublan la mente y el sentido del deber. ¿Lo olvidaste, Sakura?" Se dijo a si misma maldiciendo como se encontraba en ese momento.

_-¡Maldición, maldición!_ -expreso en voz alta- _¿Por qué tenia que ser así? ¡Tú eras un Shinobi de la Hoja! No tenias que ir tras tu hermano... Nos tenías a nosotros... ¿¡Me escuchas Sasuke!?_

No obtuvo respuesta. Recordó cuando fue tras él e intento matarla... Era débil, ella no logro hacer nada, pero ahora iba a ser distinto. Sacudió al Uchiha esperando una reacción, él no estaba muerto como había dicho... Sólo quería acabar las cosas ella misma. Vio un leve gesto de dolor por parte del chico, era suficiente.

_-¡Sasuke!_ -le grito con dolor y angustia- _¡Respondeme!_

_-Eres..._ -su voz era casi inaudible, pero en aquel gran silencio que se produjo era suficiente- _...molesta._

_-Tú también. ¿Lo sabías?_ -se defendió enseguida con una leve sonrisa.

_-¿Qué... harás?_ -se notaba el esfuerzo que le producía hablar.

Sasuke mantenía un ojo cerrado, por el que le salía sangre, no porque lo hubiese perdido sino que con el Sharingan... Lo uso demasiado, Sakura no había visto toda la pelea y cuando llego él ya estaba así, pero imaginaba que había sido algún poder ocular. La parte superior de su ropa ya no estaba mientras que los pantalones tenían grandes roturas y quemaduras al igual que el calzado. Las heridas y sangre se desparramaban por su cuerpo sin excepción.

_-Acabar con esto... Como intente aquella vez_ -volvió a recordar cuando estaba decidida a matarlo ella misma para terminar todo y que Naruto abandonara su búsqueda.

_-¿En serio?_ -algo debió parecerle gracioso en eso, ya que sonrió apenas con diversión.

_-¿Qué?_ -interrogo la Kunoichi levantando una ceja, ya las lágrimas se habían detenido al menos.

_-Siempre fuiste... Débil y..._ -tosió sangre, pero continuo hablando- _ahora yo me encuentro así... Es irónico._

_-Yo... No soy fuerte, me queda mucho para serlo_ -"Lastima que no lo vaya a conseguir." Pensó para si misma- _pero ahora viste que Naruto si lo es, es el mejor Shinobi que conozco o pueda imaginar..._ -quizás fuera exagerado, pero desde su punto de vista así era, admiraba a su amigo- _él quería que lo reconocieras, que lo vieras como un igual. ¿Ya lo haces?_

_-Tch..._ -cerro su otro ojo y pareció recordar algo, la batalla en el Valle del Fin- _ese idiota... Jamás..._

_-No dejaras tu orgullo de lado ni cuando vas a morir, eh_ -suspiro la chica.

_-..._ -no respondió nada.

_-Sasuke..._ -¿Le diría que todavía lo quería o no? Bueno, iban a morir- _¿Sabes que pese a todo te sigo queriendo?_

_-Eres la más idiota... De la Hoja..._ -no abrió el ojo para mirarla- _no necesito que me digan eso._

_-Yo creo que si, fue por el odio que te convertiste en esto_ -empezó a buscar algo en su porta-objetos mientras hablaba- _de todas formas ya no importa._

_-¿...?_ -vio como la Kunoichi sacaba una pequeña esfera llena de sellos explosivos- _¿Así?_

_-Así..._ -había conseguido una de esas armas gracias a Tenten, se la había pedido diciendo que era para alguna situación de emergencia a lo que la chica le respondió que se alejara unos cuantos metros, que eran peligrosas- _moriremos._

_-¿Huh?_ -ahora si abrió su ojo sano para mirarla, con un sentimiento que era difícil de identificar.

_-¡Sakura-chan!_ -escucho esa voz tan familiar para ella a sus espaldas, haciendo que se girara para mirarlo.

_-Naruto..._ -¿Qué hacia allí? ¡Si tenia que estar ateniéndose con Tsunade! Se encontraba a unos metros caminando hacia ella rápidamente- _¿Por qué estas aquí?_

_-Vine a buscar a Sasuke, ahora vamos a poder volver a Konoha. Mis heridas se curan rápido gracias al Kyubi_ -sonrió tan alegre como siempre pese a la situación- _pero..._ -una expresión seria reemplazo enseguida a la anterior- _nos cruzamos con tu equipo y nos dijeron que estaba muerto. ¿Es cierto?_

_-Él..._ -¿Le debía decirle la verdad? No creía que Sasuke se mantuviera en silencio, así que lo mejor sería que se enterara por boca de ella- _mentí, no esta muerto._

_-¡Ya me imaginaba! ¡Sasuke no moriría por eso, de veras!_ -se arrodillo a su lado mirando al Uchiha- ¿Ahora volverás?

_-Pregúntale a Sakura_ -dijo simplemente, al parecer la haría encontrarse en una situación incómoda pero viendo que apenas podía hablar y todo era idea de la chica, en realidad era lo que correspondía.

_-Íbamos a morir Naruto_ -directa a lo que importaba y sin titubear, no había marcha atrás- _así que vete por favor, no quiero que tú también..._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¡Ahora es el momento de que el equipo 7 se reúna!_ -tras decir eso golpeo su pecho, sobre su corazón- _volveremos a Konoha y me convertiré en Hokage, la abuela Tsunade me lo dijo._

_-¿Seras... Hokage?_ -una gran alegría invadió a la médica aunque estuvieran en esas circunstancias- _entonces con más razón debes irte._

_-¡Claro, pero con ustedes! ¿Volverás a ser un ninja de Konoha verdad, Sasuke?_ -miro a su siempre rival esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

_-Los acabare a todos_ -respondió lleno de odio y rencor- _ellos... Hicieron que mi hermano matara a mi clan... No puedo perdonarlos... ¡Por su culpa Itachi fue un criminal!_

_-Lo que los viejos hicieron... Estuvo mal pero_ -el Uchiha lo miro como desafiándolo a continuar, pero igualmente no podía hacer nada- _¿Vas a pagar tú por todo eso? Porque es lo que estas haciendo, tú eres el que paga con odio, con sangre y dolor..._

_-¡Tú... no sabes nada!_ -estaba cerrado de mente y se notaba.

_-Ya, Naruto. Vete, yo acabaré con esto_ -Sakura apretó la esfera con sellos explosivos, en cualquier momento la haría explotar, si tan sólo Naruto se fuera...

_-Sakura-chan. ¡Tú tampoco tienes que pagar!_ -se giro hacia ella ya desesperado por la situación. ¿Por qué no podían hacerlo más fácil?

_-¡Quiero hacerlo! Ya vete, así se acabara todo_ -grito ya harta de la situación, Naruto a veces le parecía tan terco...

_-Creo que..._ -dijo una nueva voz en la conversación que todos conocían perfectamente- _sería un mal sensei si los dejara discutir de esta forma._

_-Kakashi-sensei, dígale a Sakura-chan y Sasuke que ya es hora de volver_ -dijo primero Naruto apuntando a los dos nombrados, una mirándolo con ganas de ahorcarlo y el otro mirando sin sentimiento la situación.

_-Hmm... Una bola de sellos explosivos... Pensabas hacerlo a lo grande_ -comento con aire despreocupado como siempre- _¿Por qué te parece que es lo correcto Sakura?_

_-Yo..._ -¿Por qué?- _es lo que siento, así las sacaría el peso a ustedes... Sasuke nunca volverá a ser como antes_ -lo miro confirmando lo que decía, la mirada fría no desaparecía- _de esta forma podría hacer algo al menos..._

_-¡Y una mierda! Así sólo generaras más sufrimiento. ¿No lo pensaste?_ -salto Naruto enfadado- _¡No puedes continuar con ese círculo de odio!_

_-No es así... Si lo hago por mi voluntad no hay culpable_ -contrarresto la chica de cabello rosa.

_-Kakashi-sensei_ -pidió apoyo el rubio.

_-¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?_ -la joven asintió confirmando lo dicho- _entonces no podemos obligarte a cambiar de parecer... Los tres están demasiado testarudos_ -suspiro ante las miradas atentas de sus alumnos- _sin embargo quiero que te planees dos preguntas. ¿Recuerdas lo que les enseñe en la primer prueba de equipo? Sobre los que abandonan a sus camaradas_ -observo como la Kunoichi asintió- _¿Vas a abandonar a sus amigos?_ -eso le genero un nudo en el estómago a la muchacha- _y la otra. ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto?_

Hubo un momento de silencio. No era ni necesario preguntarle eso, ella no quería abandonarlos, jamás podría pero... Si esa era la mejor forma. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era claro que Sasuke buscaría la forma de destruir a Konoha de nuevo y si ella lo mataba Naruto no se lo perdonaría o al menos eso creía ella, por lo tanto era la mejor forma marcharse los dos. Sin embargo en el momento de debilidad que sintió frente a las preguntas se le escapo la pequeña esfera destinada a acabar con sus vidas... Nadie se fijo a donde fue a parar, excepto Sasuke, pero poca importancia le dieron.

_-Yo quiero quedarme con ustedes pero... ¡Por favor entiendanme!_ -suplico al borde de las lágrimas.

_-Yo te entiendo... Sakura..._ -una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, quien en su mano derecha, justo al lado de la adolescente, tenia activo una especie de mini Chidori...

_-¡Sakura-chan!_ -escucho el grito de Naruto al lanzarse para salvarla.

_-¡Sasuke!_ -el grito de Kakashi...

Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Los rayos del Chidori salieron disparados, lastimado algunos a Sakura y otros a Naruto. Kakashi se lanzo sobre Sasuke para detener más ataques y él simplemente escondió una última sorpresa en su mano, recién recibida. Todos miraron al Uchiha, la chica con temor, el rubio acusatoriamente y el mayor con enfado. Él sólo... Sonrió, no de forma sádica como antes, sino que... ¿Divertida? ¿Nostálgica?

"Itachi... Al final no pudiste hacerme cambiar de parecer, ni ellos, pero... ¿Sabes algo? Me pregunto que tendré para que estuvieran tanto tiempo intentando rescatarme... Corte nuestros lazos o eso creí, supongo que eso es algo de ambas partes y ellos siempre lo mantuvieron, fue mi culpa por dejarlos con vida, no sé porque lo hice. Ellos quieren un equipo unido, lo seremos." Paso la vista por cada uno, todos helados y sin decir palabra alguna, sorprendidos por la repentina actitud del chico- _gracias._

Y todo acabo. La bomba exploto causando una explosión de varios metros, acabando con lo que había en la zona. "Es una pena que al final Kakashi-sensei y Naruto también se vieran involucrados, es mi culpa... Y ni siquiera voy a poder pedirles perdón." Sakura dejo escapar una última lágrima antes del final. "Lo siento, al parecer no fui tan buen sensei... No me hice cargo de sus culpas." Kakashi cerro los ojos con dos fotos en la mente: El equipo Minato y el equipo Kakashi. "Así que así es al final... Supongo que no esta tan mal para nosotros. Perdón por no convertirme en Hokage oficialmente papá, mamá. Pero así se dio... La vez que peleáramos ambos moriríamos, así resulto... Juntos hasta el final, eh Sasuke..." Naruto dedico su última sonrisa al aire.

Luego todo fue silencio, el sonido que provoco la bomba alerto a los grupos cercanos que vieron un gran humo expandirse por el cielo desde ese punto. Enviaron a un equipo a registrar la zona, sólo se encontraron 4 cuerpos... Ese día, Kakashi Hatake; Jounnin de la Hoja y líder del equipo 7, Sakura Haruno; Chunnin, alumna de la Quinta Hokage y miembro del equipo 7, Sasuke Uchiha; ninja renegado, último miembro de su clan y ex-miembro del equipo 7, así como Naruto Uzumaki; sexto Hokage no oficial por poco, alumno de un Sannin, hijo del Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki, miembro del equipo 7, todos murieron.

Como si hasta el clima lo sintiera, comenzó a llover, quizás en intento de detener el fuego demasiado veloz y potente como para que lo detuviera a tiempo. Ese día... Se perdieron cuatro vidas que amaron, respetaron, odiaron o admiraron a alguien en su momento. Se perdieron cuatro almas y sobre todo un gran equipo, amigos pese a todas las dificultades que tuvieron... Equipo 7... Juntos hasta el final...

* * *

¡Doing! Juntos hasta el final y no sabia que final darle xD  
Emm... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto, les dio asco, muy exagerado, bien? ¡Díganme please!

Supongo que ya vieron porque digo que más vale que no ocurra que se mueran los 4 ._. Aunque nunca se sabe D:

¿Saben? Es la primer historia con un final triste oficial que escribo D=  
Y en realidad esta serie la deje de ver hace muchos meses, sólo que me dije "¿Y cómo te iría escribiendo de Naruto?" Quizás (Seguramente) haga alguna otra historia de esta serie pero feliz, por ahora quise probar xP

Lalalala~ Ah, y si quieren leer alguna otra historia mía estoy demasiado vaga para poner los nombres y eso, pero están en mi perfil x)

Eeeen fin. ¡Comenten y opinen! ¿En qué debería mejorar? ¿Y qué les gusto? .

Bye~Bye~


End file.
